1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of conducting repair business in a mobile laboratory and specifically to the vehicle employed in the business and its method of use during operation for the electronic repair business. Repair, in the broad sense includes upgrades and innovative solutions to electronic problems.
2. Prior Art
For the purpose of providing methods of conducting electronic repair business and vehicles for use in connection therewith, a number of various designs have been broadly proposed in the related art:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,321, issued on Aug. 11, 1992, to Landry et al., for a mobile office van conversion, while not relating specifically to a method of conducting a repair business, nevertheless, discloses a method of employing a van for a mobile office conversion. In Landry, the cargo space behind the front seats is converted into a mobile office.
Montgerard U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,476, issuing on Feb. 17, 1987, discloses a mobile band instrument repair shop. In Montgerard, a mobile trailer is converted into a repair shop for repairing band instruments.
One of the interesting features of the Montgerard patent is that it provides a somewhat detailed description of the prior art itself in Column 1, Lines 17 through 36 as follows:
“Several of the related art devices include a motorized general purpose traveling workshop for use during war described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,940, issued to Couse on Dec. 26, 1944; a woodworking shop mounted in a trailer described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,206, issued to Griffin on Oct. 25, 1977; a motorized self-contained van for servicing automobiles in remote regions described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,358, issued to Legueu on Oct. 28, 1980; a van including a power source having vehicle testing equipment for testing the electrical performance of a motor described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,123, issued to Gygrynuk on Oct. 10, 1972; a mobile muffler shop mounted on a truck and including tubing bending equipment described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,158, issued to Mercer on Oct. 29, 1974; a self-contained kitchen unit for placement in a van type vehicle described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,539, issued to Niessner on Jun. 10, 1975; and a mobile voting service located in a motorized vehicle described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,367, issued to Smith on Mar. 22, 1983.”
Another prior art patent of interest is Thoma U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,008 B1, issuing on Sep. 2, 2003. Thoma is of interest in that the patent itself is couched in terms of a method for conducting a repair business using a mobile vehicle.